Rafiel's Aria
by Zilver A. Hawk
Summary: He was a prince of Serenes, but how can one be beautiful in the face of slavery? Almost over night, Rafiel is ripped away from his home and thrown into the cruel world of the beorc. Serenes is on the bridge of destruction, and Rafiel doesn't have the voice to sing. His aria has to survive. And Lillia will stop at nothing to make sure her brother's song is heard.
1. Chapter 1: Black Bird of Dreams

_The destruction of Serenes can begin with a dream..._

_~Zilver A. Hawk_

* * *

**Rafiel's Aria**

**Chapter One: Black Bird of Dreams**

Rafiel awoke in a cold sweat, his throat stinging from the scream that had escaped his lips the same way it had for a fortnight now. The darkness of his own room unnerved him to no end. The shadows lingering in the corners looked ready to pounce on him at any moment. Only the thin beacons of moonlight streaming through the silk drapes over his window brought him any comfort. He quickly put an end to the darkness by lighting the candle beside his bed. The small flame illuminated the corner of his room, giving it some warmth, but nevertheless, the young heron prince felt like an icy hand was gripping him around his torso and squeezing the warmth right out of him. By now the nightmares were really starting to take a toll on him. He was so hoarse, he couldn't even hum properly, and the lack of sleep left him teetering on the brink of being unable to determine fantasy from reality. Jumpy, paranoid, depressed... It was only a matter of time before he made himself even sicker than he already was.

Suddenly, the door to his room opened, revealing a tall young heron lady with a head full of curled golden hair. Her elegant night gown was a simple white peignoirs that fell to her ankles. It hung around her frame just enough to make out a petite womanly figure. She stepped forward lightly, her bare feet not even making a sound on the cold stone floor. When she spoke, it was in a hushed whisper, her voice low and smooth like a gentle river. "Rafiel... Was it that dream again?"

Tears trickled down her younger brother's face as he bowed his head, ashamed. "I-I am sorry...I woke you, Lillia..." he croaked, his throat still stinging from the screams.

The young woman sat down on his bed next to him, gentle jade eyes looking upon him sadly. She placed a hand on his cheek and brushed a tear away with her thumb. "It is only a dream... I would never let anything terrible happen to you..." It hurt to see him so frightened and over nothing more than a nightmare.

"It...it was different this time..." He looked up to meet her gaze. She wasn't much older than him, maybe a few decades, but she was always the most level headed. Nothing seemed to frighten her.

"And how was it different this time?" she asked.

"E-Everything...was on fire... I-I was just watching...and I could not do anything..." A sob caught in his throat, stopping him. Lillia waited patiently for it to pass. She let her hand fall from his cheek and to his back, rubbing it in gentle circles to soothe him. It took several minutes before Rafiel could regain the ability to speak, but finally, he continued. "M-Mother...sh-she was...she was... A-And y-you..."

Sensing his pain, Lillia put a finger to his lips and silenced him. "Calm yourself... And close your eyes."

Fearing the dream would return, Rafiel was hesitant, but some urging from his sister's eyes finally won him over. It was dark, but he could feel his sister's touch on his back. Her presence was just warm enough to melt the icy grip that was terrorizing him.

"Now open them..."

The younger heron did as he was told. He could see his sister, fair and beautiful, even in the dim candle light. His room was calm, even in the darkness. And everything was still, except for the flickering light of his candle and the gentle shadows of the trees moving with the summer breeze outside.

"The forest is safe," Lillia said. "We are safe, and all is right with the world. _The nightingale sings its lullaby even when the sun has set and when sunrise is nigh_..."

"_...When the light is dim and blackness reigns... A song of hope will rise again..."_ The tears on his cheeks were slowly starting to dry. His trembling had long since ceased, but the foreboding feeling in his heart still left him tired. The fatigue was starting to set in, and he wasn't sure how many more nights he could take of this.

Without much thought, Lillia wrapped both of her arms around her brother and pulled him into her embrace. "You dwell on too much, little one..." she said. She ran a hand through his long locks. They were almost as long as hers by now... "You should rest. I shall watch you as you do so. No nightmares can creep past me."

Rafiel mustered a smile at his sister's strange sense of humor. "You know very well I am not a child like Leanne or Reyson... Nightmares are not monsters. They are of the mind."

Lillia leaned back in her brother's bed, pulling him with her so they lay side by side. "You are much older now..." she said thoughtfully. "But you are still younger than me. And even though nightmares are of the mind, they still frighten you."

"They are so real, Sister..." Rafiel mused. "What if it comes to pass?"

Lillia fell gravely silent for a long moment. It was almost enough to send Rafiel into a panic, as if his question had upset her. She slowly turned to face him. "I would not think of such terrible things... Please. You have spoken enough tonight. Rest. You will need it, young one..."

Not wanting to disobey her, he did as he was told and shut his eyes. He felt safe enough now that the terror had slowly started to pass away. He could hear his sister humming the words to an old seid hymn as he slowly drifted off. Part of him wanted to stay away from the realm of dreams, but the song was sweet, his eyes were heavy, and Lillia's presence was solacing.

Rafiel was vaguely aware of the light coming through the drapes. It roused him from his gentle slumber, leaving a pleasant feeling in his heart. He rubbed his eyes, which were still rather sore from his emotional outburst the night before. His throat was still the worst though. It had swollen so much, even swallowing was painful. There was no doubt that singing would be out of the question. That thought disheartened him the most. A heron without a song was like a priest without a prayer.

"I think you're staying in bed today," Lillia's voice said from across the room. She had piled her tresses into a simple updo so that they still fell to her waist. She usually chose to dress modestly like most heron women. She had always favored the color pink though. Her gown was simple with a ribbon under the bust. Cap sleeves and a sweetheart neckline covered her shoulders and chest enough to meet her standards. She was fastening a string of pearls at her throat when she addressed her brother.

Rafiel opened his mouth to protest, but his throat wouldn't even allow a whisper out. He decided to concede. This was a battle that wasn't worth fighting. It was one he couldn't fight to begin with, thus his sister was destined to win like she usually did.

"Besides," Lillia continued as she turned away from her brother and to a mirror so she could adjust her hair. "You have already slept through most of the day. It is mid-afternoon already." She couldn't help but giggle at the look of pure shock on his face. He usually enjoyed mornings quite a bit, but her song had granted him several hours of peaceful rest. He needed it after two weeks of nightmares. He would make himself ill. "I already told Father you were resting today. He may come in to see you later. He has been busy, but he is also very worried."

Rafiel nodded his head to let her know he had heard her even if he couldn't respond. He fell back into his bed, silently sighing. As much as he enjoyed the feeling of his silk blankets, the sunlight leaking through his window was beckoning to him. It was a beautiful day. He could feel it.

Lillia glided across the room and flung the curtains open, letting light pour in. It revealed a full length window that opened and led to a balcony that was mostly consumed by ivy with delicate purple flowers. Even lying down, Rafiel could see a view of the outlying forest that was simply breathtaking. The tree tops seemed endless, even above the castle walls. The forest was magical, and he knew it. He could practically smell its sweetness in the air. He closed his eyes and let the sunlight wash over him.

"Rest well, little brother," Lillia said with a chuckle. She slipped out to let him rest in peace. The room was still heavy with the night's emotions.

Dreams were not something to ignore. Some were only childish fantasies, but Rafiel was no child, nor was he a day dreamer. The world worked in strange ways at times. Prophecies could be foretold by children, but the destruction of their home? That hardly seemed like a prophecy that could come to pass. Serenes had stood for centuries. Why would one destroy it? She had sensed the tension amongst the beorc nations surrounding the world but had long since doubted that they would intentionally cause so much pain and suffering. Beorc were young creatures, but they were by no means evil. In any race of people, there were the good, and there were the bad. Some liked to brand an entire race as evil, but that was never the case. She respected beorc for their ability to do so much in so short of a life. She often wished she could do as much as they could, but her abilities were limited by not only the walls of Serenes Castle, but by the borders of the forest.

"Lillia," a voice said from behind her.

The young heron maiden turned and smiled at her father. He was an old man, even by heron standards. The majority of his golden hair had begun to fade into a soft silver, but his face was still young and handsome despite his age. Not a wrinkle or crease distorted it in the least, though it was shadowed by distress. Dark circles cast additional shadows under his eyes making him look slightly older than he was supposed to.

"Yes, Father?" Lillia said, curtsying slightly.

"You spoke with Rafiel?" Loreziah inquired. He nodded with his head to allow her to rise from her formal position.

"Yes... I did. He is doing much better after some rest. I recommended he continue to do just that. We may need to send for a healer to look over his physical condition however. He is very weary, though I fear the nightmares may persist and continue to do damage to his well being." She was silent for a moment as she watched her father's concern deepen. "Father... Do you believe in dream prophecies?"

"Yes... I do," Loreziah said. "I've thought of it as a possibility before, however, I do not believe this to be a prophecy. Rafiel is sensing many of the negative forces surrounding the forest. I have sensed them and so have you. This is a manifestation of what has been weighing on his heart. Once the nations are at peace, he will be as well."

The thought had never struck Lillia before. It seemed highly likely that that was the case though. Similar things on a smaller scale had happened to many a heron before. Most just fell physically ill with the intensity of emotional distress. There were other outlets for it though. "That is quite true," she said. "However, that does not change the fact that Rafiel is still quite ill. How do we solve that problem? It could get much worse before the beorc decide peace is the best option."

"I am sending a servant to gather some herbs today. They will help Rafiel sleep without the chance of such dreams... So long as he takes them, the nightmares should cease, and his body should recover."

"That seems like an excellent solution, Father," Lillia replied, smiling. "I shall try not to worry too much." She curtsied again. "In the meantime, I am meeting with Lord Oracion. I am a bit late already so I must hurry."

A smile appeared on her father's face. Sometimes it was difficult to believe that she was as old as she was. It was impossible to keep her away from suitors now, but he knew Lord Oracion to be a good man who was very fond of his daughter. He couldn't think of a more perfect match. They denied the fact that there was any romantic attachment between the two though. No doubt that it would be a long process before there were any wedding bells heard in Serenes. "Of course. Have fun, but I want you to take one of your ladies with you. It is more appropriate that way."

"Always, Father." Lillia left her father with a smile before gliding off. Her brother would be alright; that lightened her mood considerably. Perhaps things would look up. They always changed so quickly, just like the weather. Perhaps there would be peace once again soon enough.

* * *

_This story is my baby. I'm possibly the biggest heron fangirl in the world, and I've always wanted to write a story about their origins. Now...you may have seen this story on deviartART, but I'm going to be better about updating it here and keeping up with it. You will see many herons you may have heard of, the royal siblings, the kings, and queens, and I may even add some OCs to help the plot flow better. I hope you all enjoy it._

_~Zilver A. Hawk_


	2. Chapter 2: Nevermore

_Despite the fact that this hasn't been getting so much attention, I still feel obligated to update it, and I'm more than glad to. In this chapter, the plot thickens a great deal. I apologize for the length, but sometimes it doesn't hurt to read a bit more. I apologize if you're not fond of OCs, but they're not important. Sometimes I feel filler characters are needed to move things along. Rafiel's nightmares seem to have been suppressed, but now the plot thickens... _

_~Zilver A. Hawk _

* * *

**Chapter Two: Nevermore **

"Naka! You black winged idjit! Give me back my hair band!" a young hawk girl yelled. She wasn't a rather attractive girl not only because of her unruly fiery red hair now let lose because it had nothing to hold it back and her pinched face full of freckles but because of the fact that her face was constantly twisted into a scowl. She was rough around the edges, so few people had a tendency to pick on her.

A young raven man merely sneered down at her from above, flipping dark violet hair over his shoulder in a cocky fashion. "You ought to watch yourself better. If I were a beorc, you'd be dead by now. I think I should keep this as a trophy of the day I humbled the not-so-great Tobi of Phoenicis!"

"I'll kill you first!" the girl growled. She flapped her large brown wings and just about took off, but a much older hawk man grabbed her by the back of her shirt before she could get too far.

"You're not going anywhere," he stated rather calmly. He was a tall man with tanned skin and thick rippling muscles easy to see, especially with his lack of shirt. Dark black hair fell over his eyes, covering one nasty scar down the side of his cheek close to his ear. "Both of you need to stop this silliness. Tobi, as your superior, I could easily demote you. And Naka, I could just as easily alert your superiors."

The raven boy sighed and descended from his hiding place. Resentfully, he returned the token to the young woman, though he did take a chance to stick his tongue out at her childishly once the older man had turned his back. Tobi turned red in the face, but a stern look from her superior slowly calmed her back down. She didn't need to get into anymore trouble than she already was in. "Thank you, Commander..." she muttered.

"Neither of you are very good at your jobs," the hawk man said. "Leanne is doing a better job than you are, and she can barely speak as it is."

From his side, a tiny heron child, barely in her teenage years, beamed with delight upon hearing her name. Compared to the hawk man, she barely reached his stomach. Her golden hair was almost longer than she was, even when it was tied into two pigtails down her back. She didn't recognize most beorc words, but she was slowly learning just like everyone else. She was still just a child, so she wasn't one to blame.

"That's not fair, Commander!" Tobi protested. She had finally tied in her hair band again so now her unbrushed mane merely frizzed out behind it so she could see. "I've been vigilant. The only threat in the area is the five and a half foot death-breath crow up there! And the only thing threatening about him is his own stupidity!"

"Oh shut up! You shouldn't even be out here! You belong in the kitchen with the rest of your kind!"

"That's it! I'm gonna' tear off your wings, you lily-livered black chicken!" This time, her commander didn't make any move to stop her as she took off into the trees, intent on tearing out the raven boy's throat.

"C-Commander Atlas!" Naka cried as he shifted into a large black bird and darted into the trees right as the murderous hawk nearly overtook him.

"I'm afraid I'm busy," Atlas said. "This is going to be your first lesson in dealing with hawk women. You now have two options: fight her off like a real man and establish your dominance or you die a warrior's death. Apologizing rarely works, and we're not as fond of shiny things as your women are."

Beside him, Leanne giggled and latched onto the hawk man's arm begging him to lift her up with her big jade eyes. Finding it impossible to resist, he easily lifted her up with one arm and let her sit his shoulder. She seemed completely oblivious to the frantic cries for mercy coming from Naka. Atlas chuckled. Naka's ignorance was really the only thing dangerous about him, and he was more of a threat to himself than anything else that could be lurking in the forest of Serenes.

He hurried along having lost quite a bit of ground on the other three heron royals who were equally oblivious to the murderous events that were about to take place. He enjoyed coming to Serenes with his small band of soldiers in training. While it was difficult to keep recruits in line, getting assigned to keep watch over the heron siblings was always a pleasure, and above all, it was an honor. King Loreziah was always very trusting when it came to Kilvas and Phoenicis. He enjoyed showing his favor to both of the nations and made every attempt to bring all three of the bird nations together. Usually Commander Atlas was joined by Commander Gem of Kilvas, but King Naesala had kept her for one reason or another. As much as he respected her, she always had a tendency to bring along the most reckless and infantile of her recruits just to get on his nerves. Now, he was stuck babysitting instead of guarding.

Leanne cocked her head and observed Atlas's face carefully. With a delicate white hand she touched his cheek where the scar had distorted his face. "Hurt?" she inquired with inquisitive innocence.

Atlas chuckled and shocked his head. "No... Not anymore. It's just there for decoration now. Not all of us can be as pretty as you, Princess."

"Is she bothering you, Commander?" Lillia asked the hawk man. Truthfully, she thought it was precious seeing someone so rugged get charmed by her baby sister. Then again, Leanne could probably charm the heart of the goddess herself just by batting her eyelashes.

"Not at all, Princess," Atlas answered tactfully. "She's only concerned about my well being. I had to assure her that I'm merely war torn and nothing more."

"Of course," Lillia replied with a smile on her face. "If she proves to be too much for you, I'll gladly take her off of your hands."

The smile hadn't disappeared off of Leanne's face, probably signifying that she didn't understand a single thing that was going on. She merely giggled girlishly and grinned at her elder sister.

"When that time comes, you'll be the first one I consult."

"I think I should like a scar," Reyson said, rubbing the side of his face. He had an admiration for the raven and hawk people the surpassed any of his siblings. He was the one who couldn't get enough of the tales of King Naesala's pirating adventures or King Tibarn's fierce war stories. Hawks had a tendency to bear their scars with more pride than the ravens, and he was yet to see a heron with any such marking. Then again, scars usually came with war, and he had never heard any heron war stories.

"A scar?" Rafiel asked, frowning slightly. "I'm certain that would be dreadfully painful..."

"It only hurts for a bit," Atlas said. "But I'm sure your father wouldn't be too pleased if any of you ended up marked up like me."

"And I'm sure you're not the most tolerable person when it comes to any amount of pain," Lillia scolded her youngest brother. "You can be dreadfully irritable when you only have a cold. If someone took their talons to you, no force on earth would be able to properly comfort you."

Unable to come up with a proper retort, Reyson merely twisted his delicate face into an unpleasant scowl and crossed his arms across his chest. A lock of his golden hair fell into his face which he promptly blew to the side.

His childish way of conveying anger was enough to get a laugh out of not only Lillia but Atlas as well. Rafiel seemed distant however. Months had passed and as Loreziah promised, so did the nightmares, but Rafiel was not one to forget. He chose not to dwell on things. It would only hurt him more in the end. His sister was always there to confide in, but no matter what, there was always a lingering sense of doom in his heart, and it had started to grow heavier, even with the jovial mood created by his family. The forest usually brought him peace, but something didn't seem right. It was sad and quiet... Usually, he could hear it singing to him, but it had fallen silent.

"Prince Rafiel..."

"Brother?"

It was like they didn't hear him. Lillia's smile faded, and she placed her hand on her brother's shoulder. He had suddenly grown rather pale, and she could see his hands trembling as he continually wrung them.

"We should head back," Lillia said, sensing his unease. Something seemed wrong. There was usually no danger in the forest, unless one wandered too far to the borders near beorc countries, but even then, Serenes was sacred. It was an unspoken rule that no one entered it without consent of the heron people.

"Agreed, Princess," Atlas said. He shifted Leanne from his shoulder to the ground. When she looked back up at him, her jade eyes were filled to the brim with tears for one reason or another. That was an omen beyond all omens.

A young male scream tore through the silent trees of Serenes. All three of the elder heron siblings grimaced in one fashion or another. Rafiel staggered back and groped blindly for some sort of support until he found a low hanging branch. His heart felt like it was burning through his chest with the intensity of pain he was feeling. "Th...There's something...in the forest..." he stammered. He felt a firm arm wrap around his waist as Atlas urged him on.

"Everyone...keep quiet," he said in a hushed tone. He had handed off Leanne to her sister who was trying desperately to calm her frightened sobs. He could easily recognize Naka's scream. Commander Gem had beaten him around enough to make it easy enough to identify it. While he was worried about the young recruits, his first priority was the safety of the heron royals.

"Commander..." Lillia said, her jade eyes boring through him with sadness. She could sense the concern on his heart before he shut her out. "I can take care of my siblings. I feel several presences, but none of them are in this direction. You should help your comrades."

Atlas's brow wrinkled in concern. Leaving them unprotected was a bad idea waiting to happen, but letting his recruits die wasn't high on his list of priorities either. "I want you to promise me that all four of you will fly back to the castle as fast as your wings will carry you. Don't look back no matter what and find someone to come help."

"Of course, Commander," Lillia said, nodding in understanding. She and Reyson spread their wings in unison, but Rafiel seemed hesitant to leave the commander alone. Atlas gently clapped a hand on his shoulder to reassure him.

"You take care of your siblings. I'll fix this." He waited for Rafiel to spread his wings before shifting into a massive chestnut colored hawk that practically tore through the boscage after his recruits.

"Come...Rafiel!" Reyson shouted, grabbing his brother's arm firmly as they set off. Lillia had gotten a nice lead, but she was keeping her brothers in her peripheral vision. Reyson seemed stable enough, but Rafiel was still distracted, and it worried her. Even after his nightmares had ceased, he'd grown more solemn and thoughtful. He often spoke to her about things that worried him, and now there was something evil in the forest. Even Leanne could sense the pain and fear emanating from the trees.

"It's alright, little one..." she cooed as her sister child began to settle down. She knew just as well as any heron that nothing was alright. As her eyes darted back to catch a glance at her brothers, she spied a thin object flying through the air. The silver tip glinted in the sunlight, alerting her to its presence soon enough for her to drop in altitude to avoid being hit.

"Sister!" Reyson yelled as another arrow whizzed by him.

"Don't hit them, you idjits!" a gruff voice yelled from below. "One scratch on them, and I'll have your heads on the auction block!"

_Auction block_... Whatever color was left in her face finally left it completely. They were actual monsters. They were slave traders. "Boys! Hurry!" Her brothers were just a few feet from her when the rest of the monsters appeared below. She had seen humans before, but these were different. They were all armed to the teeth and were wearing light leather armor for quick movement, with enough protection from mild attacks. Most of them appeared to be swordsmen or axemen, but several of them had bows which made Lillia sick to her stomach. She'd seen the type of damage arrows could do to a bird. The only thing she could do was tear her eyes away from them and fly back to the castle with Godspeed.

Rafiel's heart caught in his throat. He could feel his brother's hand on his practically dragging him along, and he could faintly hear his sister trying to relay information to them, but it was all so distant. His terror deafened him completely. It took all his will to keep from passing out, and every time he felt like he was going to fade away, his brother's firm tug on his hand brought him back.

"Come on, Rafiel... Not right now. We're almost home. Lillia! Something's wrong!"

It was pretty clear that he wasn't going to be able to last much longer. Out of desperation, Lillia grabbed his other hand and traded Leanne to Reyson. "Take her back now and remember to get Father. Rafiel and I are going to have to walk back."

"But, Sister..."

"Go now, Reyson." Lillia's quivered with sternness, and it was enough to get Reyson to move. He struggled slightly with his little sister's extra weight, but nevertheless, he was able to gain plenty of distance on the slave traders.

Lillia quickly descended with her brother's arm around her shoulder. He was white enough to look deathly ill, and for a moment, she thought he might vomit. Somehow, they managed to land, and slowly but surely they hurried through the forest. They had grown up in the forest and knew it better than anyone else, but the intruders were doing a good job of hacking away at it. Both of the herons could feel every slice like a blow to their heart. The forest was crying out in pain for help, and no one seemed to be able to help it.

"I'm sorry, Sister..." Rafiel muttered wearily. By now, his feet were dragging, and Lillia had to struggle to keep him upright. He was younger but still a great deal taller than her.

"Shh..." Lillia said. "You have nothing to be sorry about..." She led him off the forest's natural path to an overgrown alcove of trees where she had to set him down. She was panting from the pure adrenaline of the chase, but it wasn't over yet. She could still sense the slavers getting closer and closer. "Stay here... And stay quiet." He opened his mouth to protest, but Lillia silenced him with a sisterly kiss to the forehead. "I'll come back for you. I promise."

Without another word, she darted from the alcove and back onto the path just as the slavers came around a sharp turn. They eyed the heron maiden hungrily as she stared them down. She had their attention. She just had to keep it. She heard one of them shout as she turned and sped down the path as fast as her legs could carry her.

There was so much negative emotion in the forest, it was more than just overwhelming. It completely overpowered him. He could scarcely breathe, let alone run or cry out for his sister. He didn't want her to leave him, not now. He was mortified that this was happening now of all times. He prayed over and over that this was just a nightmare. He had forgotten to take his tea... This was a new terror to add to his worries. He had to wake up, no matter what.

Nothing worked.

This was real. Lillia was really in danger, and he was really the one dragging her down. She could really die this time. As reality started to set in, his mind started to clear. The negative pain was still there, but he could think rationally. He was Rafiel, eldest son of King Loreziah of Serenes. There were intruders in his people's forest. They had done harm to his bird laguz friends. They wished to do harm to him. Lillia had told him to stay, but he felt like if he stayed, he would die.

He slowly peeked out of his hiding spot. The forest was still deathly silent. It took him a moment to figure out whether or not he had the strength to stand, but at last, he managed to get up. The blood rushed to his head at once, leaving him disoriented for a few minutes, but as his senses returned, he felt much better.

A twig snapped not ten yards behind him and the terror returned.

"Well well... Aren't you a pretty catch?" a thick gravely voice asked. Rafiel barely had time to turn around before a thick meaty clamped over his mouth stifling any sound he could have made. The air was suddenly thick with the smell of putrid meat and alcohol, two things that made him woozy naturally. Combined, it only took a matter of seconds for him to slip back into the realm of nightmares.


End file.
